


The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Beast In Human History

by AnomalyArdour



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Despair retelling, Other, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnomalyArdour/pseuds/AnomalyArdour
Summary: Gundham and his beast fight against despair. A character driven story.
Kudos: 1





	The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Beast In Human History

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will come with a reasonable distance between them, I really want to make this a good story. I really like when the characters are the main focus so I'll give it my best attempt here.

I've heard that before death comes for you, they gift you with a spark of energy, right at the end. But I just feel sick. It doesn't feel as empowering and grandiose as I have thought it would. Actually... It kinda makes me sad if anything. Look at all these ugly faces, their disgusting mugs will forever haunt me in hell. I am going to hell, right ? What has become of me, I've grown uncertain and tired of myself. I don't want to think, I'll just let it happen.

No thought shall bother me, I won't allow it. I simply won't.

Please, I don't want this.

I just wish...

I can hear a singing voice in my head. That deep, angelic voice ; it creeps up my spine to stab my brain one last time.

"You must let the hound accept you as the ruler here. If you cannot act like a leader, why acquire yourself a hound. Have you thought he'd know by his own accord how to act in this world ? He needs your firm hand. Like so..."  
And so Gundham went on to tame the dog. A big mut with a frightening set of exposed fangs. It looked like it belongs right into a solitary confinement in a faraway prison ; with those eyes alone it could strike fear, let alone when it let out it's voice.

People are the worst, is what Gundham thought. They are breeding pure rage and violence, not only among themselves but the innocence of the world too. Those poor children. Gundham could never understand that ; the absolute raw toxicity that humans have in them. He might have been the prince of hell but to walk the beauty that is the earth with an intent to destroy their own humanity, to ignore it ; unimaginable.

He's always been a loner, he decided it's better that way. Noone gets hurt and everyone is happy. That's a big decision he's made, you have to understand, because after all it's sacrificing one part of humanity for another. He's sacrificing his own blissful life for a life of bitter selfishness... And what for ? For being better than everybody ? Or for making his life easier ? Yes.   
"The dog is evil, do you want to take him. I don't want to put my family in danger."  
"Fool, why start a story with the hound if you don't intend to see it through."  
What is an evil dog if not a dog broken by life. Won't somebody see the truth, realize that something so pure wouldn't just turn evil. Oh, if only someone could understand. What will be the fate of the 'evil dog'... Noone truly knows.

"I shall take the hound off your hands, but suffice me this inquiry... Where from did you get him ?"  
"Oh, it's not purebred, if that's what you're asking. Some guy was selling it, I think he was moving so he couldn't take the dog. Makes me wonder how he dealt with something so disobedient."  
"That should be considered a crime suitable for the ninth circle of hell, never must an animal be abandoned."  
Abandonment does wonders when rage is the topic. Pure unbridled rage, that's what the poor dog felt. Abandoned by the world, left with only a memory of the good days. As if you wouldn't react similarly. Expecting the world to be your friendly playground, and being hit in the face by a spiked bat of a rude reality. It gnaws at your heart until you have none left. The only ways of dealing with yourself at that point are rage or withdrawal, but it all comes with a cost ; absolute loss of what you wanted to be.

"I recommend you put it down, agressive dogs have no way of changing."  
"I would never, all he needs is some attention, I'll prove you wrong and you'll be forced to beg for my forgiveness for such a rude remark. And to say such a thing in front of him, how dare you !"  
The dog, he just listens. People talk about him like he's not there, deciding his fate like it's as simple as that. What does he think, even if he himself knew, it wouldn't matter. His fate is entirely in the hands of the masses. They just keep on talking, time and time again, they say the same things. 'Put him down'. A thing with such rage and with such fear could never have his redemption and become a member of society, might as well put him down. And I guess that's not too far off from what he feels too. It's the fear.

"What are you talking about ? It's a dog, it can't feel despair, it won't even know it's gonna die."  
"I assure you, he's more perceptive than it seems. Even animals feel despair."  
The poor dog, poor little thing. Is it really up to debate whether he feels despair. Or remorse, or regret, or even compassion. In his case, the despair was not about death. No, he welcomed it. It was about life, and all he will never get back. Love. Warmth. And especially comfort. There's something about comfort that stands out.

"Servant of the underworld, I will accompany you in your journey to recovery ! With my power combined with yours, you'll be unstoppable !"  
If only he'd heard that sooner. The despair would not have corrupted his innocent brain.

I lay here thinking of that situation. It's the last few thoughts that I have left. If only he heard those words sooner. What would his life be now. I wish I could see it. Please let me see the happiness, at least this once.

Thank you...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry folks for not posting in a while, so I made my comeback with this ; what did y'all think !?! Feel free to give feedback, I live for it. Thanks bunches for reading, Cheers :)


End file.
